


Unforgettable

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Threesome - F/F/F, gp Alex, gp kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Alex takes Kara to strip club for her birthday. The club has a new stripper that's going to change their lives forever... all three of them.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Sry in advance 4 errors.

"What are we doing here Alex?" Kara said. She stretched out her arms, yawning. She looked around the area, it was a mall-like place where stores and shops were build close together. But what stood out the most; the one thing that caught Kara's attention was a strip club across the way. Alex had parked the red Chevy Camaro across the street in front of a drugstore. Kara sat in the car eyes wide in shock as Alex made her way out of the car. Alex turned to face Kara, she gave a faint smile at the look her step-sister had. Of course, Kara would ‘act’ surprise. Alex has told her multiple times: she would personally(privately)give Kara her own gift.

Alex knocked on the passenger side window, Kara jolts from her internal shock. The door open on her side, Alex held by the arms, pulling her from her seat. Kara’s body leaned against the car. “Oh c’mon. Kara, you can’t be in that much of a shock.” Alex locked the car standing in front of the young Danvers. “Kara, we spoke about this, remember?”

“Y-yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just that… Alex, I didn’t think you were serious. You always joked about something like this.”

“No shit, I was. You were young as fuck!” Alex ruffled her little sister’s head. She laughed when Kara pushes her hand from messing up her hair. “Besides, I planned this for a while now…”

“Alex, I’m only eighteen!”

“Don’t be a bitch about everything, Kara. It really pisses me off sometimes. And… I’m only telling you shit once.” She held her finger out towards Kara. “Remember the time Dad took me out for my sixth tenth birthday… well, it was here, this very club.” Kara’s eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth gaped.

“Bullshit!” She laughed. There was no way their dad would’ve done that, especially with his sixteen-year-old daughter. She looked at Alex whose face is now serious.

“You’re for real? Dad did that for you?”

“Right hand to God,” Alex said. Her hand plastered on her chest and her eyes closed. She stood proudly at what she was doing however way it made her look.

“Wrong hand Alex.” Kara pointed out.

“Whatever!” Alex waved it off. She took Kara by the hand, leading her across the street. “Bottom line: we’re doing this, and I’m keeping the tradition.”

“Tradition? Alex, it just started.” Kara chuckled.

“Fuck you Kara! And it was with Dad, his Dad did it for him and so on. It’s been that way for all of the Danvers… now I’m doing it for you and you will do it for yours.” They now stood in front of the establishment. The loud booming music could be heard. Kara was feeling a bit scared. She looked at her sister’s face, a huge grin spread across. It looked like something as awoken in her.

“Let’s do this!” She grabbed Kara by the hand.

Inside they were met by a large man in the tightest black shirt Kara has ever seen. He towered over them both. Bald and burly, he looked straight in Alex face. “Timmy, let them through!” He yelled over the sound. Kara could hear some of the groans and little comments of the two of them being bumped ahead. Alex gave the man a solid fists bump. Kara figures Alex must know him, probably from back then, or maybe Alex has been here multiple times before.

“How come you move ahead before everyone?” Kara asked. She tried to speak over the techno music blaring through the stereos.

Alex held her close as she told her of the platinum deal that came with seasonal customers. Alex has been coming here for the past five years; she was considered a regular customer and big spender. She could bring any number of people with her, and she was given the best dancers the club had.

“So, ready to have your mind fucking blown?!” Alex screamed out. Women of dance all around, in every way that Kara looked, different color and half naked. Kara her insides stirred, among other places. The blood rushed to her nether regions as she lost herself in the glorious sight. Alex took Kara’s hand, she pulled her step-sister close. Before Kara knew what was happening she felt the soft lips of Alex flushed against hers. Kara tried to push her back, but Alex held a tight grip on her arms. Alex used her tongue to push a pill in Kara’s mouth. “Swallow it, trust me.” Kara did as she was told. “Let’s fucking party!”

Kara never judge people who liked this sort of thing, but she could feel the effects taking hold. She wasn’t radical or anything. So, if all these things applied to her, why was she loving the feeling of whatever Alex gave her. Kara really wanted to object of using, but she already let it slide down her throat. She just assumed it would make her woozy at best, but shit was she wrong. The club was practically blaring with neon signs of scantily clad women wound around a pole. Advertisements for beer and liquor buzzed around. Music was booming but it sounded muted, like it was happening several buildings down the street. Kara gulped nervously, having no experience with establishments like this. Alex slung her arm around her shoulder, laughing rambunctiously and loudly exclaiming her excitement.

Kara was in her little world; everything seemed to blur, even her hands moved strangely. Kara stared at Alex, her body moving to the beat of the music. “Alex…” Kara’s face contorted to the sound of her voice. She felt her head spin.

“Kara?!” She heard her voice, but she wasn’t quite sure if it was Alex or not. She was pulled to the side; she felt the leather seats, a drink being poured down her mouth.  “Wait here!” Kara waited for Alex to return.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, I’m here Kara.” Alex sat next to her. “Just breath, you’re okay,” Alex said, she knew Kara was okay.

In the meantime, Alex was missing the action. Girls dancing on each, kissing and touching. She kept forgetting that everything around went, even strippers fucking one another on stage. These places were rare in National City, she thanks her dad for-ever bringing her here. strictly business. Alex looked around, watching nicely dressed young men throw full stacks of money at the pussy on stages. They whooped and stuck high dollar bills into the stripper’s G-strings as the girls bent low, giving teasing winks and blowing kisses with their tongue out.

“Well, you ready to get going?” Alex asked excitedly, dragging Kara across the room to an empty table with a pole running down the middle. They reclined in the booth, nervously waiting for someone to come by. A few girls stopped and flirted but didn’t offer to dance, probably to notice Kara’s out-of-space look. Majority of them did however dance on Alex, swaying their hips and groping her front. Alex was known here, Kara felt out of place, sitting there while her sister is the main attraction. Kara left the table to get a drink, dodging a few men who said they could offer her a job if she were willing to model.

“Water, please!” She said to the bartender who seemed friendly.

“Any luck?!” He asked, setting the glasses on the counter and filling them with honey-colored liquid. He was a moderate built guy. Brown hair, a bit dreamy in the face.

“No, not really!” Kara stared at the drink before looking back at the man. “I didn’t ask for this!”

“I know! It’ll make with what your girlfriend gave you!” The bartender remarked. “I’m Mike by the way!” He smiled.

“Kara!” Kara accepted the drink. He was right as her head became clearer, she finished the drink before paying it. “See you around Mike!” Kara walked back to the table where Alex was swooning with women and men. Kar almost forgot where she was; a clubs were men and women stripped together.

“Oh, shit, almost forgot… move. Fucking cocksuckers, man!” Alex pretentious face doesn’t amuse Kara. “Ok, fine. Anyway, I booked us a room for the ‘VIP birthday special,’ follow me.” Alex led Kara to pass the dancers and sexually active people dying to get in their pants.

 

“So? What’s in the ‘VIPBS?” Kara asked excitingly. Alex turned to face as they stood in front of a black door. Kara looked at her curiously, but nearly inhaled her tongue when Alex open the doors she followed her inside gaze. The most gorgeous woman Kara had ever laid eyes on was waiting for them on satin sheets and petals of roses. Her long, raven hair was splayed freely around her shoulders and tumbling down her back in care-free waves. She was wearing the same lacy lingerie, but also had long fishnets that went up to her mid-thigh and clipped onto a strap that hugged just below her navel.

“Hey there,” The dancer said in a voice dripping with seduction, “heard someone here need a birthday _dance._ ”

“That would be this bitch here!” Alex said laying her hand on Kara’s shoulder. To Kara’s surprise, the dancer genuinely laughed at her sister’s outburst. “My sister would like a dance. She’s nervous.” Kara elbowed Alex hard in the arm, blushing red under the dancer’s gaze. Their eyes met, Kara momentarily stunned by how the girl’s green eyes.

“So, what are your names?” The dancer asked. She hoisted herself up onto the bed and wrapping her laced leg around a plump pillow, and her long curvy legs looked sexy under Kara’s gaze. She envisions the woman slim formed wrapped around her.

“Danvers,” Alex said, leaning back in her seat on the side. The dancer smiled and looked at Kara, eliciting another embarrassing blush.

“Kara.” She mumbled. Much to Kara’s humiliation, the dancer came forward, hips swaying to the soft music. She was two inches shorter then Kara. She placed a finger on Kara’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

“Sorry didn’t catch that.” She purred — her lips teasing Kara’s neck. Kara felt a feeling like she'd just received an electric shock.

“K-Kara.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Kara.” The dancer said, stroking her finger up her cheek and Kara was really hoping she couldn’t feel how hot her skin had become. “You gonna make me scream your name, Kara?” She said. The music faded the current song playing and started up a new one with a deep, slow-burning beat that made Kara’s ears rattle in time with the deep bass. “The names Ginger, or anything you want.” The dancer took hold of the pole and ground her hips against it in time with the music, looking back and forth between them with heavy-lidded eyes. The beat began to pick up and the dancer started to bring her whole body into it, arms reaching over her head and legs keeping their grip on the pole. She spun a few times and flashed Kara a look. Kara’s head began to spin as the dancer lowered herself off the pole, she crawled to Alex, teasing Kara with her bare ass. She began to rub up and down across her legs and around her hips, wrapping her hands around the back of her neck.

The song came to a smoldering end, Alex looking like her brain was short-circuiting as the dancer stepped off her. She blew him a final kiss and turned her attention to Kara who was slumped in her own seat. “Now for the main course.” Ginger asked with a teasing smile. Kara shook her head in shame. She felt two hands gently land on her shoulders and caress down to her stomach. She grinds against Kara’s hips, being noticeably more sensual and gentle. Kara’s mind screamed as Ginger placed a wet kiss on her neck. Then Kara’s mind went totally blank as the dancer pressed a thigh between Kara’s legs as she kept dancing.

“Damn, this is hot.” Alex said. Kara saw her, legs spread with her hands held firm around her phallus. Kara couldn’t believe she was seeing Alex dick. Her own step-sister jerking off to her getting dance on. Kara knew this was insane. Absolutely utterly mad. The first time she ever saw Alex dick and of course it’s in a strip club.

“So, whose first?” That seemed to snap Kara awake. She to Ginger then Alex, who put her cock away. She nodded her head towards Kara. “Birthday girl first, eh?” Ginger slid to her knees between Kara’s legs. Ginger slid to her knees between Kara’s legs. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you come at least twice." Her voice sounded deeper than usual and it gave Kara shivers down her spine.

“Hope your ready Kara.” Alex called out. Kara finally had off her boxers, her dick bounced a few times until it stood straight, the tip almost touching her belly button. Ginger smiled at the size when she saw it, her lips going dry. It was beautiful, there was no better word to describe it. Big and thick and Ginger wanted nothing but to touch it. She closed her fist around it although she wasn't sure she could.

"Oh fuck!" Kara never had a blowjob before; she almost came at the very touch of those soft, wet lips. Ginger licked the stiff pole a few times, enjoying the fact she could taste pre-cum already forming at the slit, and she sucked. Ginger could feel Kara's hand on the back of her head, with little force. She managed to get half of it inside and stopped when she thought she was going to gag, just bobbing her head to take as much as she could.

"That's it, Kara… give it to her. That’s so fucking good." Kara was about to explode, especially after she felt the tip of her dick touch Ginger’s throat. Alex moved her hand faster on her dick, loving how her sister’s hips moved, shoving her dick down further.

"I'm coming." Kara said. Ginger kept going down on Kara. She didn't want to stop. She wanted Kara to cum in her mouth. She needed to taste her. So, she continued bobbing her head up and down her cock, until she heard the girl moan loudly and felt a warm liquid fill up her mouth. It tasted salty and musky, not the best thing she ever tasted, but far from unpleasant. She swallowed it down under Kara's curious eyes and then she sat up again, cleaning the sides of her lips with the back of her hand.

"Was it ok? It was the first time someone did that for me." Kara looked embarrassed.

Ginger laughed a little, nodding her head. "It was more than ok, babe." She pecked the girl's lips. "Do you wanna go again?"

Kara nodded. "Yes!"

"Yeah, me too. Sitting here watching you two got my dick hard as a fucking rock." Alex stood before them cock in hand. She stroked herself before Ginger. The Dancer nodded and kissed Kara on the tip of her penis before turning to Alex. With her black skinny ankle jeans at her mid-thigh, Ginger knelt eye-level with Alex thick cock at her pink lips.

Then she pulled those down. Kara groaned at seeing Alex’s cock thrusting out hard before her. She was two inches longer then Kara, but not as quite thick as her younger sister, but still looked so beautiful, the crown pink and cute, her balls covered in light of brown hair.

“Such a beautiful cock,” Kara purred.

Alex trembled before Ginger, her chest rising and falling from her quick breathing. Ginger reached out, taking Alex cock and stroking her. The older Danvers shuddered at her touch. Her dick throbbed in Ginger’s hand, so hot as she stroked her. Kara absolutely loved the way her sister’s cock in Ginger’s mouth, the foreskin slowly moving back and forth with each bobbed of the head. Alex moaned each thrust in the girl's mouth, she didn't care that Kara was here, she couldn't care less. Right now she was getting one of the best blowjobs she's ever had. The manager of the place told of the new dancer and Alex had to have her. 

"Kara, get some of this." Alex held out her hand, Kara took it in hers. Side-by-side the Danvers stood dicks in hand as the woman took both their cocks. "You like our dicks baby?" Ginger held Alex cock in her hand as she sucked Kara's thick member. Her tongue swirled at bulbous head making Kara moan in sweet delight. She placed her hand in the dark raven color hair furthering her cock deeper. "My turn." Alex pulled the girl from Kara dick replacing it with her own, pushing the tip roughly against her cheek, Ginger's placed kisses along the shaft. Licking under the shaft before getting to the ball sack. She snuggled her face there, rubbing her face in the hefty sack. She rubbed them on her cheek, feeling them full of cum. Juices ran down the girls thigh as she shuddered. She was getting high off Alex musk. Ginger engulf the entirety of Alex head, she groaned at the sensation, the warmth of this girl. Her face twisting in pleasure as she sucked hard on the head. Caressing it with her tongue. Alex bucked and spasm from the feeling.

"Come on, Alex. It's my turn." Kara tried to pull the girl, but Alex held a firm hold.

"Just a little more, I'm almost there... oh, fuck this is amazing." Alex moaned. "I'm cumming!"  Her cum fired off into the Ginger's mouth. She eagerly gulped it down her throat, loving every hot spurt. Her salty cum splashed into her mouth. Kara groaned, savoring the delightful look of the girl's mouth overflowing with cum. She swirled it through her mouth, so thick and creamy. She finished swallowing it as more and more of Alex jizz came.

"That was amazing," Kara groaned. "Holy fuck, she drunk your cum! You’re so awesome, Ginger!" Kara teemed with Happiness. Alex shuddered, as Ginger swallowed the last load of her jizz. Alex collapsed back into the couch, breathing heavily, her face so cutely flushed. Ginger slid her mouth up the flaccid dick, sucking out a few more drops of jizz, before her lips popped off. Alex sat down in the velvet chair, she grabbed a shot from the minibar. She looked on as Kara was preparing for her blowjob. The blond woman stood eagerly, practically bouncing on her feet at the anticipation of her receiving head.

"Someone's happy." Ginger smiled. She grabbed Kara by the hips moving her to the bed. She threw her on it settling between Kara's legs. She continue her loving assault on Kara's dick, pleasuring her to the fullest. She gag and choke on the thick cock, Kara held her head in place as she relentlessly plunge her dick in the depths of her neck. Kara came in the next thirty minutes, her cum spilling from the corners of the thin lips. The woman massaged her fat balls. She adored having her mouth filled. 

"Jeez, Kara. I think that's more then what I did." Alex complained. She walked over, her hung soft dick swaying between her legs. Kara panted hard, feeling her cock soften inside. "Anyway, happy birthday bitch." Alex patted on Kara's shoulder. Tonight was fun and it was going to get a hell of a lot better. 

* * *

The sun rose over the hills. Kara and Alex was preparing to leave the motel they rented. "Hey, did you happen to get the name of that stripper last night?" Alex asked. After the club, the trio continued their birthday sex at the motel outside of Metropolis. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah. It's somewhere in here." Kara surfed through her contacts. "Hold on..." She scrolled through what had to be over a hundred people. "Got it!" She chuckled.  The woman had left two days early and gave the Danvers her number.

"And?" Alex waited.

"Oh, got a text from my cousin. He's coming to visit me with his fiancée." Kara gleamed. 

"Kara." Alex groaned.

"Oh, sorry... uh, Lane. Lois Lane."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy.


End file.
